STARS
STARS (Students Taking a Right Stand) is a non-profit American organization, located in Nashville, Tennessee. It collaborated with Big Idea to release edited versions of VeggieTales episodes (omitting every Christian reference mentioned) on VHS and DVD for public schools. Releases *The Grapes of Wrath (1998 Classroom Edition Reprint) *Are You My Neighbor? (1998 Classroom Edition Reprint) *The Story of Flibber-o-loo (1998 Classroom Edition Reprint) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1998 Classroom Edition Reprint) Edits *The Silly Song segments from the first five episodes were placed at the end of each episode and include: **The Water Buffalo Song at the end of The Grapes of Wrath. **The Hairbrush Song at the end of The Gourds Must Be Crazy ("Are You My Neighbor?" on their releases). **Dance of the Cucumber at the end of The Story of Flibber-o-Loo. **Love My Lips at the end of Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. *These releases of the episodes have removed religious references as follows: **'The Grapes of Wrath:' Qwerty's first verse also has the "Jesus answered" and "Matthew 18:22" parts removed. **'The Story of Flibber-o-Loo:' Junior's line "But God made him special, just like he made me" is changed to "But everyone's special, he's special like me." **'The Gourds Must Be Crazy:' Dad Asparagus's line "God wants us to love everybody, not just the people that are like us" is changed to "We should love everybody, not just the people that are like us." ***Also, during the song I Can Be Your Friend, Jimmy Gourd's third verse is entirely re-recorded, being changed from "God makes lots of people in all colors, shapes and sizes. He loves them very much and what we need to realize is that calling people names because they're different is wrong" to "There are lots of people in all colors, shapes and sizes. All of us are loved and what we need to realize is that calling people names because they're different is wrong." *These episodes were compressed in audio and footage quality for these classroom editions. *As of June 2018, The Story of Flibber-o-Loo was discontinued from NCYI.org's catalog due to low sales. *The classroom editions also came with study guides and coloring pages, which can be found below as listed: **The Grapes of Wrath **The Story of Flibber-o-Loo **The Gourds Must Be Crazy **Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *In the end credits of Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, the Larry-Boy Theme Song is listed in the credits, even though it doesn't appear in this version of the episode. Also, a piece of the credits from Dave and the Giant Pickle where Larry-Boy's plunger lets go of the camera and Larry-Boy falls is added in order to add the credits for the Love My Lips song. *In the end credits for each episode, the credit for the VeggieTales Theme Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was added at the start of the credits for each episode (end of the credits for Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space). *The VHS and DVD covers for these releases of the episodes reuse the original 1993 VeggieTales logo along with the original VHS cover designs from the actual episodes. However, these versions of the episodes use the 1998 intro, and the 1998 logo is on the VHS sticker labels. **Also, The Story of Flibber-o-loo VHS cover looks identical to the one from the Read-Along book, but it is unknown if it could be one of the prototype covers for Are You My Neighbor?. Gallery VeggieTalesSTARSVHS.png GrapesOfWrathVHSCover.jpg|The Grapes of Wrath (VHS) GOW DVD STARS.jpg|The Grapes of Wrath (DVD) GOW DVD label STARS.jpg|The Grapes of Wrath (DVD Disc label) TSOFOL DVD STARS.jpg|The Story of Flibber-o-Loo (DVD) TSOFOL DVD label STARS.jpg|The Story of Flibber-o-Loo (DVD Disc label) AYMN DVD STARS.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) AYMN DVD label STARS.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (DVD Disc label) LBFFOS DVD STARS.jpg|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) LBFFOS DVD label STARS.jpg|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD Disc label) Category:Organizations